Dogo's Siblings
Dogo's Brothers are numerous young jackal pups who appear in The Lion Guard. They are the sons of Reirei and Goigoi, and the brothers of Dogo and Kijana. Appearance Dogo's Brothers are identical in appearance. They are creamy brown jackal pups with a beige underbelly and muzzle and light brown paws. His back, tail tip, and the top of his head are black in color. Their eyes are brown. Personality Despite appearing innocent, they are in fact crafty and very much take after their mother, Reirei. They are sneaky enough to feign their innocence at her demand, and will gladly cause a riot if commanded to by their mother. History The Kupatana Celebration As Beshte and Bunga patrol the Pride Lands, they encounter Dogo sleeping in front of an aardvark's den. They remind him that he was supposed to wait on the hillside, and he leaves without protest. However, all of Dogo's Brothers have also invaded the aardvarks' dens as well, much to the irritation of their formal inhabitants. When Kion, Fuli, and Ono arrive to sort things out, Reirei and Goigoi approach them, introducing themselves as Dogo's parents. Kion asks which one of the jackal pups is Dogo, and Dogo approaches him cheerfully, whilst his siblings watch. Kion recalls that Dogo said he had no family, but Dogo protests, telling Kion that what he said specifically was that he was alone. Reirei adds that at the time, he had been. She assures Kion that it was all a misunderstanding, and he allows the family to stay. Later, as the jackal family walks through the Pride Lands, Reirei decides that they should help themselves to more of the Pridelanders' "generosity". When Dogo asks her if that will make Kion and the Guard mad, but Reirei explains that due to it being the day of Kupatana, they can do whatever they want. She teaches Dogo and her family how to get their way, with his siblings assisting her with her explanation. This results in a number of a number of Pride Landers angry at the jackals for stealing from them, but when the Guard arrives, Dogo and Reirei once again insist that it was a misunderstanding, and they are permitted to stay in the Pride Lands. When the Kupatana begins, the jackal pack attacks, with Dogo's siblings choosing to run between the legs of giraffes as well as attack the elephants and various other animals. Beshte launches them into the air, where they pile up after plunging to the ground, surrounded by a group of angry Pride Landers. The remaining jackals are rounded up and ordered to leave. Reirei tries to talk her way out of it once more, but Simba roars angrily at them, and the jackal family flees. Too Many Termites Dogo's Brothers are briefly mentioned twice. When Goigoi refuses to get up, Reirei states that it just means more aardwolf for herself and the kids. Later, as the pair are about to tuck into the aardwolves, Goigoi asks if they should wait for the kids. Reirei responds negatively, stating that they will bring back the leftovers for them. Family *Reirei: Mother *Goigoi: Father *Dogo: Brother *Kijana: Sister Songs *Jackal Style Category:Jackals Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Siblings Category:Outlanders Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Unnamed Characters